Episode 1215 (27 November 1995)
Synopsis Phil is left holding the babies, with a little help from Grant. Ricky is unsettled by Frank's belongings being moved out and Pat is thrown off balance by an unexpected letter. Meanwhile it's drinks all round as Ted and Roy celebrate their move into the Square. Well, it's moving day. Ted and his kids were invited by Kathy to move into her house, although Phil first heard about it in the Vic when Ted thanked him, and wasn't too keen on the idea. Anyway, it was a fait accompli, so he couldn't refuse. So, Ted and kids move in. Across the square, Roy is moving in to Pat's. David is putting furniture from Pat's into the street for the tip, and Ricky is very upset by it, especially when Frank's favourite chair is thrown out. However, Pat goes to talk to him and he calms down a bit and wishes her the best of luck with Roy. Diane phones from France and Pat asks how little "Jacks" (Jacques!) is. Pat suggests that Ricky phone Diane so he does and she invites him over there. He is dubious, but Pat says to ask Phil for time off, and Phil is feeling generous and gives Ricky an "early Xmas bonus" so he can afford to go. Ricky tells Bianca who says wow, Paris is supposed to be the most romantic city in the world. Ricky says crossly well I'm not going for that. Bianca is obviously disappointed, and probably pissed off at not being invited. Kathy and Phil are all set to go shopping, when Ian phones his mother up and whines that the twins are ill and the nursery won't let them in, so can she look after them as he's interviewing for the shop. Kathy is very reluctant, but Ian practically insists, and brings them round. Then he tells her that it's not just for the morning but all day. She's not pleased, but Phil says well you can still go, I'll look after them. Kathy is amazed but Phil insists that it'll be a piece of cake. Ian interviews the obnoxious Lydia, the loudmouthed imbecile who Della had helping her in the hairdresser. Lydia chatters away inanely to Ian throughout the interview, saying that she's ideal for the job and that God gave you a mouth so why not use it I say.. anyway I'd be perfect for the shop.. Ian barely manages to get a word in, but finally says thank you very much, I have lots of other people to see so I'll let you know. She says so have I got the job. Ian says he has more people to see, and she insists on him telling her then and there, so he says no. She's pissed off. Ted has had a haircut from Felix, and pops in to ask if he's going over the Vic, saying he should get his name known, may drum up some trade, etc. Felix refuses for no good reason that we know yet. Sarah sees Robbie again, and he has a can of dog food. Sarah, being rather stupid, and obviously forgetting that she's not the one who has to eat it, says ugh "meaty chunks". Robbie then decides that Well'ard will have to be vegetarian too, to please Sarah. He tells Mark in the Vic and Mark laughs at him and says does the dog know about this? Won't he be upset and miss his lovely chunks of meat, not to mention the lumps of fat and gristle? Robbie looks slightly ill, and Mark and everyone in the Vic laugh at him. Arthur is being asked about the Flowering Wilderness money all the time and he keeps evading the issue. He goes to see Willy whose mother is a totally senile old bat and he has to look after her. They chat a bit worrying about the money. Gita is very busy on the stall and Steve walks by, says she obviously needs an assistant. She says yes, perhaps. Steve then sees Lydia sulking after her interview and asks how she is. She says she just failed to get a job in the chip shop. Steve says he may be able to help her, and come to the Vic later. He gets Gita to come and give her an interview, and Gita offers her a one month trial period. Roy invites Pat to the Vic, but she says she wants to finish tidying up the house as she wants a housewarming on Thursday, and he has to invite people. She and Janine polish things, etc., after the move. Roy buys David and Barry a drink, and they and Ted and Kathy and everyone drink to the various new residents. Roy invites everyone to their house on Thursday. Pat puts Janine to bed and sits down to look at the mail, and gets a letter from Bristol which shocks her. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Michael French as David *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mark Homer as Tony *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Harry Landis as Felix *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Renee Bourne Webb as Mrs Roper *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes